Hell is their friend
by Katherina1411
Summary: En deux cents ans, la vie peut changer, les gens changent, la terre change, la vie que vous aimez change, la personne que vous croyez être l'homme de votre vie, change, vous n'avez plus les mêmes envies, vous vous ennuyez dans votre vie. Vous décidez alors d'en changer pour vous délivrer d'une routine qui vous bouffe.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir, après une très longue absence me re-voici avec une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jours et que j'ai réellement envie de mettre sur papier. Ce sera un OS sûrement en une seule partie concernant le couple Kol/Elena que j'apprécie particulièrement.

Alors, ici, je vais vous poster un petit prologue qui ne sera pas grand puisque je ne veux pas tout divulguer, n'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques reviews pour me donner vos impressions et votre envie de lire cet OS.

Nous nous retrouvons en bas.  
Merci à ceux qui sont encore présents.

* * *

**Prologue :**

_« La vie c'est compliqué. La mort c'est simple. »_

En deux cents ans, la vie peut changer, les gens changent, la terre change, la vie que vous aimez change, la personne que vous croyez être l'homme de votre vie, change, vous n'avez plus les mêmes envies, vous vous ennuyez dans votre vie. Vous décidez alors d'en changer pour vous délivrer d'une routine qui vous bouffe.

C'est ce qu'Elena avait décidé un jour dans la douceur hivernal qui vous donne l'envie de rouler dans la neige en un petit matin du mois de Janvier. Quel choix avait-elle d'autre en voyant l'homme qu'elle avait crue, l'homme de sa vie, partir parce qu'elle ne lui suffisait pas ? Ne plus rien sentir à part cette douleur qui vous lacère le cœur, laissant une impression qu'on vous l'arrache de votre cage thoracique. C'est une histoire qui vous change, vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de changer, même si vous ne le voulez pas. Changez ou mourrez.

Plus de mille ans sur terre, avec seul but dans la vie : tuer pour se nourrir ou pour le plaisir et profiter des plaisirs que la vie d'un vampire a, à vous offrir. Voilà ce que pense le cher Kol Mikaelson. L'ennuie fait plus que partie de votre vie, vous êtes seuls dans l'ennuie comme un cancer qui vous suit tout le long de votre vie. Mais vous adorez ça, en prenant ce que vous avez à prendre là où vous en avez envie.

Qu'est-ce que cela ferait si deux personnes incroyablement seules se retrouvent ? Amour ou haine ? Baiser ou torture ? Vivre ou mourir ?

* * *

Voilà un petit prologue. Il vous donne l'envie de connaître plus de cette histoire ? Les choses à connaître et qu'Elena est un vampire bien entendu âgée de deux-cents ans maintenant. Kol n'est jamais mort et est toujours en vie.


	2. OS

Et voici cet OS qui me tenais réellement à cœur, je vous rappelle des choses qu'il faut savoir Elena a finalement décidé de choisir Stefan. Kol n'a jamais été tué. Bonnie & Jérémy ont décidés de rester humains et sont donc morts deux siècles auparavant. Matt quant à lui est devenu un vampire et voit en secret Rebekah. Caroline, elle, est avec Klaus.

Voilà, voilà, alors je vais vous souhaitez une très bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.  
Je tiens également à remercier ma petite Androush pour la correction rapide !

* * *

_« Ne me torture pas, je suis déjà à l'agonie. »_

Deux-cents ans, c'est une longue période pour un vampire. Ces personnes pouvant connaître la vie éternelle avec de si petits moyens pour vous nuire ou pour vous tuer. Après autant de temps sur terre, on se sent comme invincible, les maîtres du monde, de l'univers même. Vous vous sentez libre tel un oiseau bravant tous les temps en volant à travers l'immensité du ciel, prendre le plaisir de voyager par-ci, par-là, vous accrochant à quelques villes, toute plus belles les unes que les autres. Vous rencontrez des gens, vous les voyez mourir, parfois vous les invitez dans votre monde. Nouveau pour eux. Ancien pour vous. Il faut réapprendre à vivre. Mais quel pied de vivre éternellement en ne se préoccupant aucunement des autres, pas même du climat déplorable ou non. C'est du bonheur à l'état pur, comme une substance illicite qui vous donne l'envie de rêver et qui vous fais planer.

Dans la vie d'Elena Gilbert beaucoup de choses avait changées. Le monde autour d'elle avait changé, elle aussi d'ailleurs. En tant que vampire, elle s'était épanouie face aux présents que ce nouveau monde lui avait offert rien qu'en lui tendant les mains. Elle avait tellement apprit au fil des années qui s'étaient déroulées sous ses prunelles noisettes, tellement rapidement et lentement à la fois. Que c'était bon. Finalement, suite à sa première année en tant que vampire, après avoir batifolé avec Damon Salvatore, elle avait fini par choisir Stefan le frère cadet de ce dernier. Le premier amour ne pouvait s'évaporer telle une fumée dans l'espace qu'était l'air incertain que les humains devaient respirer pour pouvoir survivre.

Elle avait remis de nombreuses choses en doute à l'égard de son amour pour Damon, son amour pour Stefan qui avait finalement triomphé. Elle ne pouvait plus longtemps se résigner de le voir tous les jours sans pouvoir s'approcher de lui, sans pouvoir prendre sa main dans la sienne, ni pouvoir l'embrasser ou même lui parler à cœur ouvert. Certes, elle aimait Damon, mais elle aimait surtout l'aventure qu'il inspirait. L'aventure qui fait rêver, semer de danger donnant à votre vie un coté exaltant, oui, c'est ce qu'elle aimait avec Damon. Mais elle avait choisi, le calme et la sécurité que lui apportait Stefan, abandonnant cette aventure. Mais était-ce réellement le bon choix pour Elena ? Non, c'est ce qu'elle remarqua ce jour-là, peu avant le lever du soleil. Après avoir sentit le drap se lever pour finalement venir de nouveau s'abattre sur son ventre encore nu d'avoir dormi en sous-vêtements. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que Stefan se lève juste avant le lever du soleil, au contraire, ce dernier se lever toujours le deuxième après que les oisillons avaient commencés à chanter leur petite chansonnette du matin.

C'était une habitude qui s'était ancrée dans son esprit depuis tant d'années, après tout, deux siècles avaient passés. Deux siècles c'était long aux yeux d'une personne normale, aux yeux d'un vampire ce n'était qu'un laps de temps inférieur. La brune avait alors quelque peu ouvert ses paupières à la recherche d'une quelconque silhouette dans leur chambre après que son champ de vision ne se soit habitué à la lumière du lever du jour qui s'était glissée dans la pièce par la fenêtre dénuée de toute couche de tissus pouvant les protéger du soleil. Personne, il n'y avait personne dans cette chambre. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait alors prit la décision de se lever pour connaître la subite raison de cette disparition.

Traversant le couloir donnant sur le salon juste après la sortie de sa chambre, elle trouva une image près de la porte d'entrée qui la figea totalement sur place. Ses prunelles noisettes toujours pétillantes habituellement s'étaient accrochées à ces trois valises reposant sur le sol. Fermées à double tour, ne comprenant pas ce que cela signifier, elle bascula son visage de côté vers ce qui était son étagère à lui, où reposaient d'habitude tous ses journaux intimes, qui maintenant se retrouver vides simplement recouvertes d'une fine pellicule de poussière. Encore perdue de ce changement soudain, elle s'approcha sans même s'en rendre compte vers Stefan toujours près de la porte d'entrée. Déposant sa main droite sur son avant-bras tendu vers la première valise, arrêtant d'ailleurs le geste du jeune homme et le faisant tourner son visage vers elle, il n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir encore remarqué depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Désemparée, un petit murmure sorti d'entre les lèvres charnues comme il le fallait de la vampire.

_« Pourquoi ? »_ Avait-elle simplement demandée. Pour elle ce pourquoi voulait tout dire et Stefan le comprit tout de suite puisqu'il baissa son visage un instant avant de le vriller de nouveau dans celui de la jeune femme, toujours aussi perdue.

_« Je ne peux plus Elena, cette vie, avec toi, ne me suffis plus. J'ai besoin de plus, plus d'aventure, plus de sang, plus d'amis. Pas juste nous. Tu ne me suffis plus. »_

Les mots de Stefan arracha une longue grimace à la brune, déformant les traits si féminins autrefois de son visage. Elle était tellement abasourdis par les mots qu'il venait de prononcer qu'elle laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps, ses sourcils se fronçant exagérément en sentant au même instant des larmes perler dans le coin de ses yeux, venant rapidement brouiller sa vue.

Pendant de longues minutes ils restèrent là, plantés face à face à se regarder dans les yeux avant que ce ne soit lui qui ne fasse le premier pas en s'emparant de sa valise la plus à droite puis de la deuxième, balançant la troisième qui avait une lanière sur son épaule. Après ça, il laissa juste une phrase sortir de ses lèvres masculines, avant de sortir de l'appartement en claquant cette porte qui sonna la fin de leur histoire, histoire qui durait depuis tant d'années, laissant une Elena désemparée comme elle ne l'avait plus était depuis deux siècles. Face à cette dernière, les bras ballants contre son corps, sans faire bien attention aux traînées salées qui prenaient place sur son beau visage pour finir dans le creux de son cou. Non, elle n'y faisait plus attention. Seule la phrase de Stefan se laissait entendre dans son esprit encore et encore, comme une horrible chanson qu'on voudrait s'arracher de votre tête, _« Adieu, Elena »_.

Les minutes se transformèrent en une heure entière où elle n'avait pas encore bougée d'un seul millimètre, avant que, soufflant longuement pour reprendre un souffle inexistant, elle recula d'un seul coup vers le seul mur présent juste derrière elle, comme-ci on lui avait infligé une énorme claque, si forte qu'elle avait reculer sous l'impact. Il l'avait abandonné, comme son frère qui était mort des siècles avant, comme Bonnie morte aussi. Caroline vivait loin d'elle, le plus souvent perchée au bras de Klaus. Matt, lui, avait fini par rejoindre les jeunes femmes dans le monde vampirique mais lui aussi habité bien loin d'Elena. Elle se retrouvait seule, de nouveau, même Damon ne donner plus de nouvelles alors qu'il l'avait fait durant les premières années de sa décision.

Le mot « seule » roulait dans son esprit mélangé à la dernière phrase prononcée par Stefan pour laisser juste un vide dans son esprit après le dernier écho. La brune avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché son cœur à main nue. Elle n'aimait pas être seule, elle n'aimait pas être abandonnée, elle n'aimait pas ne pas être suffisante pour l'homme qu'elle aime, elle n'aime pas être ce qu'elle était devenue après deux siècles. La douleur s'aventurait de la base de son cœur soulevant sa poitrine d'une respiration imaginaire, des larmes aussi chaudes les unes que les autres roulaient le long de son beau visage pour venir s'échouer quelque fois sur ses lèvres qu'elle récolta inconsciemment du bout de sa langue. Elena reconnaissait le sentiment, le ressenti d'être totalement détruite intérieurement, comme mentalement. Elle ne pouvait pas, non, elle ne pouvait pas supporter cela encore une fois.

En finir, ce serait lâche. Non. Elle avait une bien meilleure solution qui s'offrait à elle comme un des cadeaux empoisonnés qu'on pouvait vous faire lorsque vous êtes enfant. Comme un chiot, un vrai bonheur pour vous, mais un malheur pour vos parents. Là, juste maintenant son cadeau empoisonné était de faire taire ses émotions une nouvelle fois et elle serait enfin libre, totalement libre, elle ne ressentirait plus rien à part ses envies à elle, ses désirs. Elle pourrait voyager dans ce monde si vaste sans dépendre d'une seule personne, juste d'elle. Oh oui. Pour la vampire c'était une très bonne solution. Stefan avait voulu l'abandonner ? Bien, elle ne serait plus cette gentille et aimable Elena, non elle deviendrait une peste sans cœur avec un seul but s'amuser.

Un sourire sournois, qu'on aurait pu connaître sur les lèvres de Katherine Pierce en personne, apparaissait sur les lèvres rosées de la brune à cette pensée. De toute manière, elle s'en foutait maintenant de ce que ses amis pouvaient penser d'elle. Elle était déjà tourner vers ce bouton imaginaire qu'on pouvait actionner d'un simple souhait. Après tout, Caroline était bien aller voir le diable en personne, Elena pourrait être son propre diable. C'était quelque chose dont elle se réjouissait. Là, devant cette porte appuyée contre le mur, son sourire resta intact sur ses lèvres. Son esprit, lui, se déconnectait doucement. Lentement. Et cela de toute connexion humaine possible en elle.

Maintenant, Elena Gilbert ne penserait plus qu'à elle. Seulement et rien qu'à elle. Et sans mauvais jeux de mots, on pourrait la craindre, elle se promit cela. Une nouvelle vie épique s'ouvrait à elle.

* * *

La neige tombait en gros flocons sur le sol New-Yorkais, laissant un voile blanc recouvrir le ciel entier. Une ambiance hivernale s'en dégageait, le temps se rafraîchissant de plus en plus. Le froid venant maintenant du sol enneigé ne faisant pas que des heureux. Les enfants jouaient dans la neige à laisser leurs traces de pieds, faisant des batailles de boules de neige ou bien se laissait à croire être des anges en se mettant dans la neige de tout leur corps, agitant les pieds et les bras de haut en bas. Kol Mikaelson avait toujours trouvé que l'hiver était tout simplement la meilleure saison de l'année. D'autant plus qu'en tant que vampire, le froid ne lui faisant rien maintenant mais même lorsqu'il n'était qu'un humain, l'hiver avait toujours été sa saison préférée.

Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'endroit. La grande pomme lui allant parfaitement pour ce moment-ci, bien que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'y rendait. La nourriture était toujours appréciable et en grande quantité, du fait des touristes arrivant chaque jour pour un séjour d'une durée indéterminée dans cette belle et grande ville que tous appréciait. Le rêve New-Yorkais. Enfin pour l'originel ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il était ici, bien au contraire. Lui, tout ce qui l'intéressait ici c'était tout bonnement les jolies jeunes filles qu'il pouvait mettre dans son lit avant de les vider de leur sang pour en faire un repas convenable. Kol était un homme de goût, il ne choisissait jamais ses victimes au hasard. L'ambiance à New-York lui plaisait également, il pouvait s'amuser des jours entiers, choses qu'il aimait dans sa vie d'immortel.

Au fil des siècles le monde changeait, mais il avait une facilité déconcertante de s'habituer à tous ces changements. Il n'avait pas réellement le choix de toute façon. Les années se succédaient sans que les choses ne soient les même à chaque fois. Avant de se retrouver dans cette ville, il avait séjourné dans la villa signé au nom de son frère Klaus, en Italie avec ce dernier et Caroline. Il n'avait pu rester plus de quelques mois avec ces deux-là, puisque lui et toute sorte d'amour était trop lui demander. Il avait donc pris congé après trois mois de cohabitation. Son autre frère, cela faisait plus de dix ans que leur chemin ne s'était pas croisés. Mais avec les originels en aucun cas cela était grave, puisqu'ils avaient la vie devant eux pour se revoir. Avec Rebekah c'était pareil. Bien que le brun voyait sa sœur tous les trois mois. Seul rendez-vous toujours fixé sur l'agenda du vampire.

* * *

La première destination qui s'imposa dans l'esprit de la brune, fraîchement maître de son propre destin, fut la ville de New-York. Elle n'avait eu le plaisir que de s'y rendre qu'une seule fois et elle lui avait fait un tel effet que l'envie d'y retourner c'était imposée tout de suite dans son esprit. Valises bouclées, elle prit le premier avion qu'elle avait trouvé pour sa destination de rêve. De nombreuses heures plus tard, après avoir passé son temps à regarder à travers le hublot, marquant un temps d'arrêt à chaque nuage passant face à ce dernier, elle put descendre de cet engin de fer. Elle le détestait, cela déjà lorsqu'elle était encore humaine. Elle s'était alors rendue hors de l'aéroport, partant à l'aventure de la ville de New-York, un large sourire aux lèvres : la liberté.

La première activité de la vampire était de trouver un hôtel assez luxueux, chose peu difficile à trouver dans une ville telle que celle de la grande pomme. S'aventurant dans les rues, elle en trouva un bien vite qui lui plut instantanément. Tirant ses valises derrières elle, elle pénétra dans le hall de cet hôtel. Hall plutôt spacieux et très éclairé, ce qu'elle appréciait. Elle se rendit directement au guichet pour demander une chambre. Mais attention ! Elena ne voulait pas une simple chambre, non. Elle désirait une suite, une grande suite rien que pour elle et ses désirs qui pourraient venir prendre place dans sa chambre si l'envie lui prenait. Avec un sourire charmeur, la brune s'adressa à l'homme tenant l'accueil, se penchant exagérément au-dessus du comptoir mettant en évidence son décolleté apparant.

_« Bonjour. Je désirerais une suite, pour une seule personne. Et cela pour une durée indéterminée. » _

L'homme leva les yeux vers elle dès lors qu'elle prit la parole et elle put remarquer directement que la vue sur son décolleté lui plaisait plus que de raison puisqu'une petite rougeur venait prendre place sur ses joues, sans parler du bégaiement qui le prit lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle.

_« B.. Bien entendu… Nous en avons u.. une au cinquième étage. »_

_« Cela me va, et bien entendu vous allez me l'offrir. »_ Elena avait pris sa voix la plus sensuelle au possible, plongeant son regard envoûtant dans les prunelles vertes de l'homme, usant de son pouvoir d'hypnose. Elle n'en avait que faire que ses pratiques ne soient pas tolérés, ça lui plaisait, elle aimait que les autres puissent se soumettre à elle.

Le réceptionniste cligna plusieurs fois ses paupières avant de lui tendre une clé avec une petite plume portant le numéro quarante-trois, buttant de nouveau sur ses mots pour lui indiquer le chemin à suivre afin de s'y rendre. Cette dernière, lui serait évidemment et totalement offerte à ses propres frais. Satisfaite d'elle, la belle brune rejoignit alors l'ascenseur tout en tirant toujours ses valises derrière elle. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu se les faire porter, mais elle préférait garder ses affaires avec elle, ne savait-on jamais.

Arrivée au cinquième étage, Elena se rendit directement à la porte où le numéro quarante-trois était présent sur une petite étiquette aux reflets dorés, insérant sa clé dans la serrure, elle tourna pour finalement pouvoir se rendre dans la suite aussi grande qu'elle l'aurait voulu, lui arrachant un petit soupir d'extase. La suite présentée une grande pièce dès qu'on ouvrait la porte où il y avait un meuble télé avec cette dernière sur un socle. Des canapés plutôt luxueux, elle donnerait sa main à couper qu'ils étaient aussi confortables qu'ils n'en donnaient l'air. Le lit était présent dans un autre coin de la grande pièce, aussi grand qu'il pourrait être occupé par quatre personnes. La deuxième pièce donnait directement sur la salle d'eau où il y avait une grande douche à l'italienne, plusieurs jets d'eaux étant à disposition avec un petit bain à remous juste à ses côtés, un réel extase pour la jeune femme qui allait séjourner ici pendant un petit moment.

Les valises d'Elena vidées de toute leurs affaires qu'elle avait rangé dans les quelques placard que disposait la chambre d'hôtel, ravie de son petit rangement, la brune put quitter sa nouvelle demeure pour un certain temps, elle avait bien l'envie de se balader quelque peu en ville à la recherche d'un petit casse-croute à se mettre sous la dent, elle ressentait le début d'une soif certaine venir prendre place dans sa gorge, la faisant grimacer à cause de la brûlure que cela provoquait.

Vêtue d'une petite chemise à carreaux turquoises et blancs ainsi que d'un jean droit qu'elle avait replié en un petit ourlet juste au bas de sa cheville, laissant parfaitement apercevoir son début de cheville fine relevé d'un petit talon qu'elle faisait claquer contre le sol qu'elle foulait de pas lents mais soutenus. Elena voyageait dans les rues de cette grande ville en découvrant chaque partie de cet endroit, ne se rappelant de rien finalement de la première fois qu'elle était venue, cela faisait si longtemps. Au détour d'une petite ruelle, elle aperçut un jeune homme, brun, bien plus grand qu'elle, elle ne le voyait que de dos, mais elle était persuadée qu'il serait de son goût. Un sourire sournois aux lèvres, elle usa de sa vitesse de vampire pour se retrouver bien vite devant lui, face à son regard étonné, le sourire de la brune s'accentua quelque peu, son visage se penchant sur le côté frôlant son épaule droite.

_« Bonjour mon chou, toi et moi, on va jouer à un petit jeu. Qu'en dis-tu ? Tu es le petit lapin, je suis le loup, cours, ta vie en dépend. » _

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une voix traînante, le sourire aux lèvres qui ne la quittait pas, elle avait usé de son don sur le jeune homme, elle avait hâte que cette petite chasse ne commence. Elle n'avait pas simplement envie de planter ses crocs dans sa carotide et le vider tout de suite de son sang. Non elle avait envie de chasser, de jouer, de torturer, mais pour cette fois-ci, elle ne ferait que jouer, un autre jour elle s'afférera à ses deux autres envies. Un petit rire franchit la barrière des lèvres rosées de la vampire en voyant le jeune homme se mettre à courir à travers les grandes rues principales de la ville comme-ci il avait le diable aux fesses, mais c'est bien cela, il avait le diable derrière lui Elle.

Le jeu avait commencé et la brune n'avait simplement besoin que de suivre l'odeur du jeune homme pour le suivre à la trace, cela lui plaisait horriblement, douloureusement, c'était tellement excitant, elle se demandait pourquoi elle ne l'avait jamais fait plutôt, à cette pensée une moue était venue apparaître sur le visage féminin de la jeune femme, voir sa victime courir jusqu'à perdre son souffle si précieux pour échapper à un prédateur tel qu'un vampire, c'était tellement drôle. Comme-ci un simple humain, qui ne valait rien, pourrait la fuir. Il commençait déjà à se fatiguer, alors qu'elle, commençait seulement à ressentir tout le plaisir que le jeu pouvait provoquer au fin fond de son esprit. Déçue elle l'attrapa par sa veste pour finalement le plaquer dans une nouvelle petite ruelle éloigner de toute autre civilisation, un air blasé sur le visage.

_« Finalement, tu n'es pas si drôle que cela. T'es même nul, tu ne manqueras à personne. » _

Elle n'entendit que vaguement le s'il vous plait prononcé par les lèvres masculines du jeune homme qu'elle avait déjà plongé son visage dans le creux de son cou, croc sortis, elle les avait enfoncés si facilement dans sa carotide que c'était un réel plaisir. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à drainer à grande goulée l'essence même de la pauvre vie minable de ce pauvre jeune homme inintéressant. Elena ferma ses paupières savourant avec plaisir le liquide rougeâtre et chaud rouler le long de sa gorge apaisant la soif qui avait pris place au creux de cette dernière, la remplissant d'une nouvelle énergie, un pur plaisir. A la dernière goutte qui s'aventura entre ses lèvres, la brune poussa un grognement, elle en voulait plus, mais il n'y avait plus rien. Furieuse, elle lâcha sans douceur le corps de l'humain maintenant rigide par la mort qui venait de le prendre sur le sol, dans un bruit étouffé, elle glissa le dos de sa main contre ses lèvres pour enlever toute trace de sang, elle repartie dans la rue principale avec une seule envie : une nouvelle victime pour apaiser cette soif inapaisé, elle en avait réellement besoin, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Revenue dans la rue principale de là où elle se trouvait, la belle brune marcha de nouveau à une cadence régulière le long des pavés, regardant avec attention autour d'elle à la recherche tout d'abord d'une nouvelle personne à sacrifier sous ses crocs, mais aussi car elle se retrouvait bien vite sur la 5ème avenue, elle en avait déjà entendue parlée, elle l'avait vu sur des photos, elle avait trouvé cela si beau et en réalité on pouvait s'avouer que cette avenue était tout simplement sublime et grandiose, mais cela lui importer peu, ce qu'elle voulait c'était du sang frais encore et encore. Juste pour apaiser ce bon vouloir de sang, de fantasme, d'aventure et de jeu. Sa première victime lui laissait malheureusement un goût de peu, elle n'avait ressenti que l'agréable sensation de jeu quelques minutes avant qu'il ne s'essouffle pour finir mort, si vite.

* * *

En cette journée maussade, l'originel avait fini par sortir de son appartement qu'il occupait temporairement, ayant tué le propriétaire de ce dernier il avait le libre passage et tout était prélevé sur le compte bancaire du défunt ne posant alors aucun problème à Kol ce qui lui plaisait parfaitement. L'intention première du brun aujourd'hui avait été de se rendre dans un bar où il était connu depuis le temps qu'il s'y rendait, tout le monde le connaissait ou se rappelait de lui que lorsque ce dernier franchissait la porte du bar ayant hypnotisé tout le personnel pour que celui-ci ne se souvienne que de lui lorsqu'il apparaissait devant leurs yeux. Cela lui plaisait, il avait le pouvoir.

Installé à sa place habituel, sur un tabouret au bar, un verre de bourbon à la main, Kol regardait attentivement le monde qui se trouvait autour de lui avec un rictus que tout le monde lui connaissait au bord des lèvres, il recherchait une pauvre fille perdue qu'il pourrait se mettre sous la dent ou dans son lit, bien qu'aujourd'hui il n'était pas d'humeur à faire traîner les choses, l'envie de se nourrir étant beaucoup plus présent que l'envie de se satisfaire. Levant son verre à ses lèvres, le brun avala le contenu de ce dernier rapidement lorsque son regard marron accrocha le corps d'une demoiselle blonde se dandinant plus que de raison, une fille encore qui ne connaissait pas les vraies valeurs d'une vraie femme. Une victime simple pour Kol, il n'avait qu'à user de ses charmes pour pouvoir se nourrir d'elle.

Après avoir reposé son verre et hypnotisé le serveur pour lui signaler que ce verre était à ses frais, l'originel se leva avec agilité de son tabouret pour rejoindre le billard où la blonde était adossé à moitié saoul et à moitié déshabiller. Sourire charmeur étirant ses lèvres masculines, il déposa une de ses mains au niveau de la chute de ses reins, penchant son visage vers son oreille, il lui murmura lentement usant d'une voix rauque qui faisait craquer toute gente féminine.

_« Toi et moi dans les toilettes pour se faire plaisir, tu en penses quoi ? » _

_« Tout de suite mon beau. » _

Kol aurait pu parier sur la réponse qu'elle aurait donné, elles étaient tellement faciles ces filles-là, que cela le désolait mais l'amusait dans un même moment. Appuyant sa main contre le bas du dos de la blonde il la conduit vers les toilettes que tous pouvaient occupés, la tirant sans aucune douceur dans une cabine, il n'était de toute manière pas réputé pour être doux, il garda son sourire charmeur, sa main droite se glissant au niveau du cou de la jeune femme, son regard marron fixé dans ses prunelles vertes, elle n'était même pas belle, elle était laide, jamais il n'aurait pu faire quoique ce soit avec elle.

_« Tais-toi et ne me touche pas. » _

Après ces indications le visage du brun plongea directement dans la carotide de la jeune femme pour la vider de son sang, il ne prit même pas son temps comme il le ferait d'habitude au contraire, il la vida tout simplement d'une seule traite. Son sang n'était pas bien agréable, il avait connu mieux, mais cela suffirait pour le moment. Finalement, après que le corps de la blonde ne lui retombe entre les bras totalement inerte, il afficha un sourire, léchant ses lèvres du bout de sa langue pour enlever toute traces de sang, il la bascula en avant vers les toilettes pour plonger sa tête dans la cuvette, une fille comme elle, pouvait très bien avoir tellement bue qu'elle s'était noyée dans des toilettes publiques, c'était une explication tout à fait plausible. Content de lui, Kol sorti de cet endroit, pour retourner dans le bar qu'il quitta après un dernier au revoir lancé vaguement au barman.

* * *

Toujours perdue dans les allées de cette grande ville, Elena lécha le coin droit de ses lèvres du bout de sa langue pour faire partir toute trace nouvelle de sang dut à sa nouvelle victime qu'elle avait laissée de nouveau tomber au sol, l'abandonnant la seul, aux yeux de tous, elle aurait pu prendre le soin de le cacher quelque part loin des yeux humains mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire, elle, qu'on le voit ou non ce corps dénué de toute vie désormais. Ce n'était pas son problème, il était mort de toute manière, il risquait juste de pourrir là, sur le sol neigeux si personne ne s'en apercevait pendant quelques jours, mais et alors ? Tout le monde mourrait normalement, c'est dans la nature des choses et puis sa vie ne devait pas intéresser grand monde au vu de son idiotie, elle n'avait même pas eu envie de lui porter attention plus de dix secondes, pauvre humain.

Ravie de sa petite chasse à elle-même dans les rues de New-York, la brune affichait un petit sourire en coin, son regard noisette se portant sur les boutiques à présent, elle avait dérobée la carte bancaire du deuxième type qu'elle avait laissé raide mort dans une ruelle, bien entendu après lui avoir demandé son code, elle avait donc une nouvelle carte bleue pour faire ses achats. Un réel plaisir. Elle ne se priva d'ailleurs pas de ce nouveau plaisir et elle fit son entrer dans une boutique de luxe qu'elle avait entre aperçue pendant sa petite recherche d'un nouveau repas.

La devanture du magasin Dior pourrait faire rêver n'importe quelle personne qui aurait en son porte-monnaie budget quasiment illimité. Sûrement cette carte bleu n'avait pas ce budget tant rêvé par les femmes mais elle, elle avait un pouvoir que personne en tant qu'humain n'avait, elle pouvait dévalisée cette foutue carte puis se servir de son pouvoir d'hypnose pour récolter les derniers dollars qu'elle n'aurait pas pu donner à l'aide cette fichue carte, peu lui importer si cela était moral ou non. Après toute dans une vie telle qu'elle vivait, être moral n'avait rien de naturel dans la peau d'un vampire et elle l'avait enfin comprit. Elena Gilbert se sentait libre et qu'est-ce que cela faisait du bien de se sentir enfin libre sans chaîne qui vous retiens les chevilles pour ne pas que vous laissiez votre vraie nature faire son grand retour vous consumant totalement de tout votre être.

Flânant à travers les rayons dès que quelque chose taper l'œil de la belle brune elle le prenait sans se poser de question, le balançant de travers sur son avant bas gauche avec les autres articles déjà repéré, elle continuait sa petite recherche le minois neutre mais prête à arracher le moindre vêtement qui pourrait lui plaire des mains d'une autre femme croyant qu'elle pourrait l'avoir alors que d'abord Elena choisissait et les autres après aurait le champ libre tout simplement.

Repérage fini, la vampire put rejoindre les grandes cabines d'essayage disponible pour tous pour s'engouffrer derrière un rideau qu'elle ferma d'un coup sec pour essayer les articles qu'elle avait choisi avec soin, tout ce qu'elle avait choisie était loin, très loin même des vêtements qu'elle portait tous les jours, ils étaient beaucoup plus sexy, plus osé, beaucoup plus court, ils faisaient moins petite fille à papa et maman qui ne faisait jamais de bêtise, comme tuer des gens par exemple. Un petit rire ironique traversa la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'elle était en train de s'admirer devant la grande glace de sa cabine vêtue d'une petite robe lui arrivant à mi-cuisse d'un ton bleu nuit qui lui allait parfaitement au teint comme elle l'aurait pensée, ravie de cela, elle la retira pour se mettre à essayer autre chose, toujours aussi bien sur son corps, sans se vanter elle avait des formes où il le fallait faisant frémir d'envie toute femme.

Les essayages finis pour la brune, elle sorti de nouveau de la cabine pour pouvoir aller payer ses achats, bien entendu attendre dans la file aurait été trop long pour elle, alors elle hypnotisa le caissier pour passer la première faisant inattention de toute les critiques qu'elle pouvait entendre derrière son dos, la chance pour ces dames qu'ils étaient tous dans un lieu public où elle aurait fini toute morte à ses pieds, une envie particulièrement alléchante qu'elle ravala loin de ses pensées pour se contenter de payer ses achats d'une somme à vous faire pâlir n'importe qui, pour finir. Elena prit de nouveau place au dehors de la boutique trois sacs au bras, un sourire ravissant sur ses lèvres charnues, ravie de ces achats, une nouvelle vie s'annonçait merveilleuse à ses yeux.

* * *

La nuit tomba sur la belle ville lumière, laissant ces rues si accueillante toujours bondés de millions de personnes profitant d'une fraîche nuit du mois de décembre pour se rendre à des soirées, dans des boîtes ou dans des bars d'ambiance pour continuer leur journée d'extase, la plupart de ces personnes étaient soit des jeunes, soit des touristes voulant profiter de toute les minutes qu'ils possédaient dans cette incroyable ville qui laisser un rêve s'éclore à leurs yeux les faisant frémir à chaque nouveau pas effectués dans chaque rue qu'ils traversaient avec enthousiasme et rapidité.

Du coté des deux vampires, Elena avait choisie elle aussi de sortir dans un bar plutôt bien fréquenté où l'ambiance était bien présente dès les vingt-deux heures passés et Kol avait lui aussi choisit de sortir en ville à la recherche d'une demoiselle à pouvoir mettre dans son lit, une routine chez ce dernier puisque tous les soirs ou presque il faisait cela, avide de toujours plus. Il avait beau avoir milles ans, il ne restait qu'un homme avec des besoins et des envies qu'il remplissait toujours, pour finir par vider ces demoiselles de leur sang.

Amusée au bar la jeune femme commandait à chaque fois deux nouveaux shoots de téquila offerts bien entendu par la maison, bougeant son corps féminin au rythme de la musique dès qu'elle rejoignait la piste de danse improvisé, Elena se collait outrageusement à la gente masculine, hypnotisant chacun d'eux à ne rien faire de plus que danser en s'amusant alors qu'elle les mordait à tour de rôle répondant à sa demande de vampire concernant le sang qui les faisait vivre aussi longtemps qu'ils le désiraient un pur extase. C'est insouciante et sûre d'elle qu'elle se plaisait à faire ce qu'elle voulait, buvant de l'alcool comme le sang de ces hommes qui ne pensaient qu'à travers ce qu'ils avaient entre les jambes à chaque fois qu'une jolie jeune femme se pointait devant eux, décevant, dégoûtant, mais cela plaisait à notre vampire qui pouvait en profiter.

Kol lui entra dans ce même bar puisque l'agitation à travers la vitrine donnant sur la ruelle l'avait intrigué et il pouvait avoir juré avoir entre aperçut le double Petrova qui n'était autre qu'Elena ou bien était-ce Katherine ? Il ne savait guère, les deux femmes se ressemblaient tellement depuis le moment où Elena avait éteint son humanité que tous ceux qui les connaissait toute deux pouvait confondre. C'est alors en s'accoudant au bar un verre de bourbon à la main que les prunelles marrons de l'originel scrutèrent chaque faits et gestes de la brune, intrigué par sa présence ici. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Elena, connaissant Katherine elle ne se laisserait pas autant approché par des hommes qui puaient l'alcool, cette dernière préférant les morts de passant dans les rues plutôt que de s'aventurer ici pour faire une orgie de sang.

Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle faisait ici sans morale loin des Salvatore qui la suivait d'après son souvenir à la trace veillant aux moindres faits et gestes de la jeune femme, cela faisait quoi ? Deux cent-ans qu'il n'avait pas vu l'un d'entre eux. Il était même étonné de voir Elena se vendre aussi aux hommes pour un seul but boire leur sang. Il se rappelait pourtant d'une jeune femme se souciant de la vie humaine si importante à ses yeux bien qu'elle était devenue un vampire, elle n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche alors la voir ainsi prenant plaisir à boire encore et encore le sang directement à la source était étonnant pour quelqu'un qui connaissait la gentille petite Elena.

Toujours présente au milieu de la piste de danse, se déhanchant à chaque nouveau rythme des musiques qui passaient, Elena sentie sans mal un regard insistant sur elle, intriguée, elle tourna son visage féminin vers cette source et un léger sursaut prit part de son corps lorsque son regard marron tomba sur celui de Kol, l'un des frères de Klaus qui la regardait avec une pointe d'incompréhension sur le visage, c'était sa chance un originel dans la même ville qu'elle. Elle aurait pu avoir peur, elle aurait eu peur avant lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un pauvre vampire aux sentiments humains, mais aujourd'hui, ce soir, cela l'amusait plus que autre chose, alors la surprise passée, elle se détacha sans douceur de ces hommes puant l'alcool à des kilomètres qui la collait plus que de raisonnable pour franchir la barrière qui la séparer du bar et donc de l'originel, un sourire sournois au coin des lèvres rosées.

Assez près de lui, elle se pencha ouvertement au travers du comptoir pour commander un nouveau petit shoot au serveur, lui servant un petit clin d'œil aguicheur avant de se tourner totalement vers Kol, son sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres charnues, elle pencha son visage de côté son regard noisette voyageant sur le visage masculin sans imperfections du brun face à elle.

_« Et bien, quelle surprise, Kol Mikaelson ici. » _

_« Que devrais-je dire ? Moi qui me souvenais de cette pauvre Elena qui ne servait pas à grand-chose à part s'occuper des autres, je retrouve ici, une Elena tout aussi différente, un pur plaisir pour mes pauvres yeux. » _

Bien entendu toute les paroles de l'originel étaient pleines de sous-entendus, c'était quelque chose qui le qualifier parfaitement, on ne pouvait pas changer quelqu'un qui avait plus de mille ans à son compteur. Un rire s'échappa des lèvres rosées de la brune alors que son regard noisette détaillait toujours le visage du vampire face à elle, sa main droite accrochant le nouveau verre servi sans un regard vers le serveur.

_« Je conçois j'étais tellement ennuyante avant.. . » _Une moue apparut sur le visage féminin d'Elena lorsqu'elle laissa ses souvenirs partir en direction de la personne qu'elle était avant, lui donnant presque envie de vomir, tant de compassion l'étoufferait si elle ressentait encore des sentiments. Au contraire de maintenant. Portant son verre à ses lèvres, elle le but directement d'une seule traite, avant de lancer un clin d'œil à Kol restait mué face à la phrase échappé de la brune.

Il suivit des yeux le mouvement d'Elena lorsque cette dernière retourna de nouveau vers la piste de danse, bras levés vers le ciel. Cette dernière recommença à se déhancher sur la nouvelle musique que l'on pouvait parfaitement entendre, bougeant de façon exagéré son bas ventre effectuant des roulis-roulis aussi bon pour les yeux humains des hommes autour d'elle, qu'aux yeux de l'originel. Il fallait se l'avouer, les doubles Petrova avaient toujours été plus belles les unes que les autres, chacune avaient leur personnalité si bien qu'elle se différencier qu'avec cela et aussi des petites mimiques qu'elles arboraient toutes différentes.

Tatia le premier double Petrova qu'il avait rencontré portait le malice sur son visage, vous pouviez directement percevoir que ce n'était qu'une femme aimant manipuler les gens. Katherine elle, avait le même visage manipulateur mais avec une pointe de séduction qui apparaissait si bien sur ses traits féminins qu'elle ne pouvait réellement pas le cacher. Et concernant Elena, elle avait le visage innocent dénué de quelconque malice. Même ce soir, avec cette personnalité si différente de la Elena qu'il avait connu, elle gardait son innocence mélangée à ce masque d'indifférence plutôt plaisant à regarder qui la différenciait parfaitement des deux autres doubles.

Pendant quelques minutes, l'originel ne bougea pas d'un seul millimètre se contentant de regarder Elena faire son petit manège. Son verre toujours à la main, il finit par rapidement le finir d'une seule traite pour rejoindre à son tour la petite piste de danse avec une idée derrière la tête. Il s'approcha d'un petit groupe de filles avant d'en attirer une un peu plus loin de la piste pour l'hypnotiser afin qu'elle ne crie pas pour finalement imiter la brune. Faire comme-ci celui-ci dansait avec l'humaine tout en plongeant son visage dans le creux de son cou pour la mordre, tirant plusieurs goulée de son sang chaud, sa soif se satisfaisait petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se retire glissant juste le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour enlever toute trace de sang.

watch?v=snYZl-vujf4

Elena n'avait rien manqué du manège de l'originel, elle avait même arrêté de danser ou bien de se nourrir, ses prunelles noisettes avec leurs reflets auburn étaient déposés sur le visage de Kol, visage perdu dans le creux de cette jeune humaine qui avait l'air d'apprécié le fait qu'on lui prélève du sang de sa carotide contre son gré. Un petit sourire s'insinua sur les lèvres de la petite brune alors qu'elle se délectait du spectacle présent enfin jusqu'au moment où elle sentie une main étrangère se poser sur son fessier, elle démarra au quart de tour et brisa la nuque de ce pauvre idiot qui avait osé la touché comme-ci elle lui était du. Le corps de l'homme retomba alors mollement sur le sol juste à ses pieds, mort, plus aucune battement de cœur ne se voyait, il l'avait cherché, croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine elle le regarde à terre d'un air satisfait avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle était tellement concentrée sur cette vue qu'elle ne vit pas le corps de Kol apparaître à ses côtés, son visage trahissant son agacement.

_« En public, les Salvatore ne t'on rien apprit ? »_ Demanda-t-il en fixant lui aussi le corps sans vie reposant aux pieds de la belle brune.

La phrase de Kol fit écho dans l'esprit de la brune aussi vite qu'une fusée si bien qu'elle se tourna bien vite vers lui, fronçant ses sourcils, tout sourire avait disparu de ses lèvres rosées alors qu'elle le regardait de ses prunelles noisettes dénué de tout amusement.

_« Ils m'ont juste apprit à être un peu chien-chien qui ne fait pas de débordement. Ils sont aussi inutiles que toi. »  
_  
Sur ces mots, la belle brune quitta la piste de danse pour récupérer sa veste qu'elle avait déposait contre un siège en arrivant une heure plus tôt, celle-ci en main, Elena put quitter ce bar cet échange avec Kol l'ayant totalement refroidie, elle ne savait pourquoi, mais parler des Salvatore avait réveillé un certain énervement chez elle. Ce qui était rare puisque depuis qu'elle avait éteint ses émotions elle n'avait plus ressentie que de l'amusement et de l'envie, rien de plus, rien de moins.

_« Elena ! » _

La vampire se tourna d'un seul coup en entendant son prénom être appelé juste derrière elle, dans son dos, elle arqua son sourcil droit en se retrouvant de nouveau face à l'originel, elle se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait, elle lui demanda alors silencieusement en le fixant de ses prunelles noisettes, ses mains venant se transformer en petits poings qu'elle glissa contre ses hanches dans l'attente de la réponse à sa question silencieuse.

_« Tu ne veux pas t'amuser ? Non parce que si tu te dégonfles, je comprendrais, après tout c'est pour les grands vampires ce que je propose pas pour les bébés… » _

Kol savait pertinemment qu'il éveillerait la curiosité de la brune qui le regardait attentivement, elle pesait sûrement le pour et le contre dans son esprit ce qui amusa le vampire de la voir aussi indécise que cela, mais il voyait parfaitement brillait cette petite pointe de malice au fond de ses prunelles noisettes le renseignant par rapport à ce que serait sa réponse concernant sa petite proposition. Il attendit alors les bras croisés contre son torse, le pied tapant très légèrement de sa pointe le sol dur.

_« Dépêches-toi, je n'ai pas toute la nuit. » La pressa-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin sournois. _

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que la jeune femme ne se décide à rentrer dans son jeu, c'est donc en rebaissant ses bras le long de son corps, qu'elle hocha son visage féminin une moue malicieuse sur son visage.

_« Il y a intérêt que ce soit drôle, sinon, je m'en vais. »_ Pointa-t-elle en levant le bout de son index vers le visage de l'originel, ce geste ne faisant qu'agrandir le sourire moqueur du brun sur ses lèvres masculines.

_« Bien entendu, pour qui me prends-tu ? Suis-moi le bébé ! »_

Elena n'était pas très heureuse de ce surnom, elle le lui aurait bien fait ravaler mais face à un originel elle n'était rien et aurait plutôt fini le cœur en dehors de sa cage thoracique plutôt que lui à terre. C'est donc avec une nouvelle petite moue résignée que la vampire commença à le suivre d'abord à allure humaine avant qu'elle ne se mette à courir usant de sa vitesse lorsqu'il fit de même en restant à une distance raisonnable pour lui permettre de le suivre. Elle se demandait bien où il était en train de l'emmener et l'hypothèse que ce soit un piège arriva jusqu'à son esprit mais elle secoua son visage dans l'air frais pour faire disparaître cette dernière, de toute manière qu'en avait-elle à faire si elle mourrait ce soir ? Rien du tout, elle ne ressentirait rien de toute manière.

Le plus jeune des originels était tout simplement en train d'amener la brune dans un coin reculer du quartier de Brooklyn où souvent des pauvres drogués se perdaient en chemin jusque là-bas pour s'endormir à même le sol. Il les avait toujours trouvés ridicules, dégoûtants et il avait pitié d'eux mais c'était tellement amusant de s'amuser avec des personnes drogués qui croyait si on le leur disait que des lapins roses parlant courraient partout autour d'eux. Du grand n'importe quoi. Il allait lui montrer, lui, ce que c'était de réellement s'amuser et laisser totalement place à leur vraie nature de vampire.

Arrivé à destination, les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent d'un commun geste pour faire face à un grand mur taggué de toute part où l'on pouvait voir des cadavres jonchaient le sol totalement vide et à moitié cassées pour la plupart, à côté de ces dernières se trouver des personnes, des hommes pour la plupart, complètement défoncés délirant à même le sol, leurs yeux étaient explosés, rouges comme le sang et leur regard était perdu dans un monde que eux seuls voyaient. Ils étaient sales, endormis, ils faisaient pitiés et cette constatation arriva directement aux yeux de la brune. Elle tourna son visage vers Kol pour de nouveau lui lancer un regard plein d'interrogation, que diable voulait-il faire ici ?

_« Je vais te montrer ce que c'est réellement de s'amuser, ma belle. »_

Sur ces mots, il marcha lentement jusqu'au demi-cadavres des jeunes gens avec un petit sourire sournois sur les lèvres, il s'agenouilla face au premier qu'il croisa sur son chemin pour plonger son regard marron dans le sien, complètement perdu, sans user de son don cependant, se contenant simplement de lui parler lentement, si lentement qu'Elena désespérait de le voir finir sa phrase un jour, on aurait dit qu'il parlait à un demeuré.

_« Et, tu vois le mec à côté de toi ? Je l'ai vu piquer une de tes seringues. » _

A peine l'originel s'était-il relevé que le drogué avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait sauta à la gorge du deuxième en lui hurlant dans les oreilles qu'il devait lui redonner sa seringue maintenant avant qu'il ne le tue. Toujours intriguée par ce que voulait faire le brun, la jeune femme attendait patiemment les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, tout en regardant ce qu'il se passait devant elle, rien à part des beuveries et des coups, rien d'amusant pour elle, elle lâcha alors un soupir ainsi qu'un petit murmure.

_« Il n'y a rien de drôle, là. »_ Murmura-t-elle dans un ton dépité, elle qui croyait réellement qu'elle allait pouvoir s'amuser avec lui, après tout, après mille ans d'expérience il devait sûrement savoir s'amuser, on dirait que non, en réalité.

_« Attends, un peu, le bébé est impatient dis donc. »_ Kol souleva l'un de ses sourcils avant de claquer dans ses mains, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, même celle d'Elena qui n'avait pas relever ses yeux des deux hommes. « La petite brune qui est là veux s'amuser, alors, amusons-nous. »

L'originel quitta son emplacement pour maintenant se rapprochait de la seule femme du groupe, prenant son visage entre ses mains masculines il plongea de nouveau ses yeux marrons dans les siens, vert d'eau, il usa cette fois-ci de son don, puisqu'elle put voir de sa place les yeux de la junkie se dilaté et son visage se hocher si facilement après l'ordre de Kol.

_« Bien ma belle, tu vois les barres de fer là-bas ? Enfonces en une dans ta bouche et ne bouge plus d'accord ? Dès qu'elle est dans ta bouche, tu ne bouges plus. » _

Stupéfaite par la demande du vampire, celle-ci s'exécuta tout de même en allant chercher cette barre de fer totalement rouillée pour la placer dans sa bouche, elle enfonça jusqu'à sa gorge d'après ce qu'Elena pu voir ce qui suffit à la faire suffoquer, un sourire apparut alors sur les lèvres de la brune, bien cela lui plaisait, voyons la suite. Elle vit Kol se tournait vers elle, pour lui adressait un petit sourire puis un hochement de tête vers elle.

_« A toi. » _

La jolie brune fronça ses sourcils, avant de jouer distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux tandis qu'elle réfléchissait rapidement à une petite idée, pinçant chacune de ses lèvres entre elles, elle regarda alternativement la jeune femme ainsi que les deux hommes pour finalement opter pour celui qui avait été accusé à tort. Marchant jusqu'à lui d'une démarche féminine et assurée, elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de plonger son regard dans le sien, basculant son visage de côté.

_« Tu vois, elle a un peu besoin de ton aide, elle, elle n'arrive pas à enfoncer totalement la barre de fer, c'est dommage… Tu l'aides ? Appuie fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'étouffe ou que la barre la traverse… Je ne sais pas, amuse moi. » _

Pour illustrer ses paroles elle haussa ses épaules féminines avec un petit air blasé, ce dernier hocha son visage avant de se relever pour se déplacer jusqu'à la femme qui tenait toujours la barre de fer entre chacune de ses mains, cette dernière enfoncée vers sa gorge, heureusement qu'elle pouvait encore respirer grâce à son nez sinon elle serait déjà morte et cela n'aurait été mais alors pas du tout amusant pour la brune.

Son regard noisette ainsi que celui de Kol suivirent les mouvements du drogué qui se rendit jusqu'à la jeune femme où l'on pouvait voir des larmes envahir ses prunelles verdâtres, elles manquaient de tomber, mais cela ne toucher guère Elena, cela pourrait toucher Kol qui n'avait jamais éteint ses émotions lui, mais pas du tout, il s'acceptait comme il était, il était un vampire, il buvait du sang, il tuait mais il l'acceptait tout simplement. Les mains de l'homme gagnèrent le bout de la barre de fer de son extrémité celle qui était encore dehors, pour finalement qu'il n'appuie de toute ses forces sur ce bout à l'aide de ses paumes, les larmes retenues par les prunelles verdâtres roulèrent le long de ses joues tandis que l'homme enfoncé toujours un peu plus, millimètre par millimètre la barre de fer au loin à travers le gorge de la jeune femme, gorge qui ne tint plus longtemps puisque derrière cette dernière, les deux vampires purent parfaitement voir l'autre bout de la barre de fer traverser la peau blanchâtre de la jeune femme pour laisser apparaître des jets de sangs de toute part, affamant ses deux buveurs de sang.

L'homme qui était à l'origine de ce massacre était mortifié de ce qu'il faisait, il voyait la femme perdre la vie petit à petit pour finalement qu'elle ne s'éteigne au même moment où elle poussa son dernier souffle couper par la barre, son cœur lâcha alors, pour émettre un seul dernier battement et elle finit par rejoindre les cieux son corps retombant à terre au même moment que l'auteur de ce crime lâcher la barre, laissant ce corps sans vie rejoindre le sol, traverser par cette ferraille.

Il regardait ses mains pleines de sang avec dégoût avant qu'il ne se retourne vers Elena le regard perdu, elle voyait même les larmes perlées au bout de ses yeux en amendes pour finir sur ses joues. Réellement, il pleurait ? Elle avait envie de rire, tellement c'était ridicule, la petite Elena innocente était bien loin à présent, seul le sang et le meurtre l'attirait. Elle tira son regard de ce désastre pour le poser sur Kol, pleine d'espoir elle lui lança d'un ton excité :

_« Et maintenant ? » _

Ce dernier lui adressa à nouveau un petit clin d'œil avant de rejoindre l'homme blond encore étendu sur le sol à peine conscient de ce qu'il venait se passer juste à quelques mètres de lui. Comme précédemment, il s'agenouilla face à lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

_« Si j'étais toi, je me mettrais à courir, maintenant, je suis affamé. Cours jusqu'à ce que je te dise que tu peux arrêter. » _

La phrase finit, le junkie se releva d'un seul coup la peur au ventre et se mit à courir en direction d'un bâtiment désaffecté sous le regard amusé et affamé de l'originel. Il indiqua à Elena l'autre, le brun, encore perdu dans ses pleurs de faire de même avec lui avant qu'il ne disparaisse en un coup de vent pour rejoindre sa victime bien entendu qu'il ne le laisserait pas envie ce serait mal connaître Kol après tout. Elle l'imita rapidement avant de laisser une grande avance à l'humain avant de se mettre à lui courir après, l'ironie était que lui aussi avait pris la même direction que le blond, ce qui était peut-être amusant ou non.

Arrivée dans le bâtiment abandonné, la jeune femme entendait parfaitement grâce à son ouïe de vampire trois personnes courir à travers les lieux, elle remarqua bien vite que les pas vers sa droite était celui d'un humain et que grâce aux coups de pieds martelant le sol juste derrière l'humain se trouvait Kol puisqu'il frôlait à peine le sol. Elena se concentra alors sur sa gauche où elle entendait d'autre bruit de course ainsi qu'une respiration hachée avec un sourire malsain, elle se mit à marcher tranquillement vers la source bruyante.

Les talons de la jeune femme claquaient sur le sol dur et froid, son ouïe toujours focalisée sur ce qu'elle entendait autour d'elle, elle savait que le jeu de Kol n'était pas fini puisqu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce dernier y mettre fin et elle, elle en avait marre d'attendre, elle avait soif, tellement soif, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas nourrie alors que finalement cela ne faisait qu'une petite heure et encore si cela faisait réellement une heure. Elle était tellement avide de sang frais, cela lui manquait, horriblement là tout de suite. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle abandonna sa marche pour courir de façon humaine après le brun qu'elle poursuivait, elle le trouva, là, appuyé sur une rambarde le souffle court, la main sur le cœur, cela lui rappelait le premier humain qu'elle avait tué dans les rues de New-York, ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle était là, en réalité.

Elle avait de nouveau prit l'allure d'une marche tranquille jusqu'à lui, son visage penché de côté, elle lâchait un soupir déçue d'avoir gagné si rapidement. Arrivé tout près de lui, elle se glissa en vitesse dans son dos pour venir lui souffler d'une voix froide au creux de son oreille.

_« On dirait que j'ai gagné, dommage, le jeu est fini, tu peux crier maintenant si tu veux… »_

Elle sentie son corps s'agitait alors qu'elle empoignée sans douceur son visage pour le pencher de côté, comme cela, elle put directement planter ses crocs assidus dans la carotide de ce dernier, pompant son sang comme une droguée, se délectant du plaisir qui procurait à chaque fois ce sang rouler le long de sa gorge. La dernière goutte passée à travers sa gorge elle rejeta le corps de l'humain maintenant mort sur le sol, le faisant tomber face contre terre mais peu lui importer elle était dans une petite euphorie que tout ce jeu lui avait procurée.

Elle était tellement perdue dans les sensations plaisantes qu'elle ressentait, qu'elle ne sentie même pas l'originel arrivait derrière elle pour venir glisser ses lèvres masculines contre son oreille, il sentait de toute part le sang, faisant de nouveau apparaître les veines violettes sous les yeux noisettes de la brune, lui donnant de nouveau l'eau à la bouche, elle en voulait toujours plus tellement plus, elle se retourna alors violemment vers lui, pour lui faire face, glissant son regard envieux vers ses lèvres masculines où était encore présent le sang coulant légèrement sur son menton.

Après avoir tué l'homme qu'il poursuivait depuis un moment il avait fini par rejoindre la brune, se glissant derrière elle, elle avait l'air tellement perdue dans son plaisir après avoir rejeté le mort sur le sol qu'il avait gardé le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne vers lui, pour fixer ses lèvres. Un petit sourire en coin apparut alors sur les siennes, il connaissait cela, lui, vouloir du sang frais encore et encore, lorsque l'on commence c'est dur de s'arrêter mais avec les années cela changer. A son tour, ses prunelles marron glissèrent vers les lèvres rosées de la brune où il y avait encore un peu de sang mais juste un peu, il fixa ses dernières un petit moment, marquant un temps d'arrêt en fixant les gouttelettes encore présente.

C'est Elena qui prit la décision de franchir les quelques millimètres restant séparant leurs deux bouches, déposant les siennes avec avidités contre celles de Kol, ce dernier ne résista pas longtemps avant de répondre à ce baiser enflammer, il senti parfaitement le bout de la langue rose d'Elena venir récolter le sang qui lui rester sur ses lèvres, avant qu'elle n'approfondisse leur baiser laissant sa langue se mêler à la sienne sans résistance.

La brune ferma ses yeux en se laissant aller de tout son être dans cette nouvelle étreinte, un baiser fiévreux mélangé au goût du sang ne demanda pas plus pour que la jeune femme s'enflamme directement, usant de sa force vampirique, elle plaqua le corps de l'originel contre un long piquet qui devait être à l'origine de la tenue de ce bâtiment près à l'effondrement, ses mains avides de plus se plaquèrent contre le torse encore recouvert d'une chemise de Kol pour finalement la déchirer en moins de deux pour le dire, elle la jeta au plus loin, avant que ses lèvres ne se glissent dans le creux du cou du vampire pour lui déposer des baisers aussi pressés les uns que les autres.

C'était la première fois que la brune ressentait une telle envie, une telle pression sur ses épaules, la poussant à aller encore plus vite, encore plus fort. Ce désir brûlait aussi dans les entrailles de l'originel, lui faisant agripper les hanches de la belle brune qui était contre lui, glissant rapidement ses mains au niveau de sa robe il la souleva pour finalement la retirer et l'envoyer balancer quelque part dans ce bâtiment, loin de leur pensée, loin de son toucher. Les mains de Kol voyagèrent le long du dos de son amante pour s'imprégner de la douceur de sa peau, une nouveauté pour lui, il n'était pas doux, il était empressé ils avaient un besoin tous les deux qu'ils devaient assouvir rapidement, c'est sur cette pensée qu'il arracha sans plus de cérémonie le tissus séparant les monts de la belle brune de sa vue.

Elena était comme en transe et se foutait de l'endroit où tous deux se trouvèrent, ils avaient juste besoin de l'un et de l'autre. Elle lui laissa le soin de masser, torturer comme il le voulait ses mamelons la faisant soupirer de bonheur, elle le laissa même inverser leur positon, la faisant se plaquer durement contre le piquet qui se trouver juste derrière elle, elle avait envie de plus, là maintenant, elle releva son regard vers Kol qui avait remonté son visage vers elle, son regard noisette se plongeant dans le sien.

_« Maintenant, Kol. »  
_  
L'originel comprit directement la demande de la brune et se contenta d'un petit sourire pour répondre à sa demande. Si vite, tellement vite, leurs sous-vêtements leur fut arrachés et enfin ils purent consommer les désirs qui les consumaient tous les deux intérieurement. Elena lâcha un long gémissement alors que ce fut un son rauque qui sorti d'entre les lèvres du vampire.

Ce n'était pas doux, ce n'était pas sensuel, non c'était fort et bestial, mais c'était ce dont ils avaient besoin tous les deux, là juste maintenant. Ils avaient besoin rien que de cela. Se sentir unis comme jamais. C'était comme-ci tous les deux s'étaient attendus des siècles et des siècles et savourait enfin ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu savourer. Le plaisir intense les consuma alors d'un seul coup, à une minute d'intervalle, éteignant ce feu ardent présent au creux de leur entrailles, les laissant rassasié à bout de souffle, mais tellement bien, si bien qu'Elena prit peur et lorsque Kol se sépara d'elle, s'enfuie à une vitesse fulgurante attrapant simplement sa robe pour finalement retourner à son hôtel, l'esprit perdue, le cœur en ruine.

* * *

Une semaine avait séparé cette nuit-là avec ce jour-ci, la jeune femme était restée enfermé dans sa chambre d'hôtel, elle avait dû faire un choix après cette nuit-là, sortir la tête haute dehors et ignorer l'originel si elle le croisait ou finalement rester ici assise sur son lit avec un seul dilemme en elle : Aimait-elle ressentir ou aimait-elle ne rien ressentir ?

Elena avait aimée ressentir ce désir si ardent qui l'avait fait franchir le pas ce soir-là dans ce bâtiment avec l'originel, elle avait ressentie un pur plaisir qu'elle avait envie de ressentir encore une fois. Elle avait aimée ressentir le plaisir de la chasse, la folie du jeu, l'extase du sang, la satisfaction du meurtre, mais tout cela n'était qu'un masque que Elena portait depuis que Stefan l'avait quittée, l'abandonnant seule face à un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas plus que cela après être restée toujours derrière lui, le laissant la couver, la protéger.

Elle ne voulait pas encore ressentir la culpabilité qui s'abattrait sur elle si elle laissait de nouveau ses émotions prendre le dessus de ce qu'elle était réellement au fond d'elle, elle n'était plus humaine, elle devait accepter cela avant d'accepter de redevenir quelqu'un qui ressent des choses comme le bonheur, la joie, l'amour, la tristesse, la colère et tous ces sentiments qui font de quelqu'un de quelqu'un d'à peu près humain, même si elle resterait dans ce nouveau corps qui faisait d'elle un vampire qu'elle le veuille ou non.

C'est sur cette décision que la brune décida enfin de partir de sa suite d'hôtel qui allait finalement la faire devenir folle à rester là, à tourner en rond en se posant milles questions. Elle aimait être la Elena qui ne se préoccupait de rien, qui vivait simplement, qui faisait ce qu'elle avait envie lorsqu'elle en avait envie simplement, comme lorsqu'elle s'était abandonné dans les bras de l'originel, qui aurait cru d'ailleurs que la petite Elena finirait par s'abandonner physiquement dans les bras d'un des membres de la famille Mikaelson ? Personne sûrement, ils auraient tous ris si on leur avait dit cela.

Habillée simplement d'un jean slim ainsi que d'un top rouge assez moulant et d'une veste en cuir, elle traversait les ruelles, cherchant quelqu'un de son regard noisette elle se demandait bien ce qu'il avait dût penser lorsqu'elle était partie ainsi comme une voleuse, sûrement ne devait-il pas l'avoir pris aisément c'est ce qu'elle voulait découvrir.

En effet, l'originel n'avait pas réellement apprécié le fait qu'Elena ne l'abandonne comme cela d'un coup, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas réellement comprit, c'était elle qui lui avait sauté dessus et pas le contraire bien que si elle n'avait pas décidé de le faire, il l'aurait fait à sa place cela était sûr. Kol ne comprenait pas non plus comment une fille qui était tellement à cheval sur ses principes avait fini par éteindre ses émotions pour se transformer en une femme meurtrière, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle manipuler les gens puisqu'elle ne faisait que jouer avec eux finalement, ils n'étaient que de la viande désormais pour elle et au fond de lui il trouvait cela malheureux.

Malgré toute ses années sur terre sans compter les siècles qu'il avait passé dans un cercueil jamais il n'avait éteint ses émotions, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité, après tout ils étaient des vampires mieux valait s'accepter comme cela que de se pourrir la vie pour des choses totalement futiles.

Distrait par sa marche dans les rues New-Yorkaises, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'une tornade brune était en train de se diriger vers lui en de grandes enjambées, en effet Elena avait enfin aperçut l'originel de son regard noisette et elle avait bien l'intention de lui parler avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son champ de vision, il n'était pas si facile à trouver étant donné qu'elle avait passée toute la matinée à le chercher un peu partout, elle commençait à désespéré quand elle avait fini par le voir de l'autre bout de la chaussée.

_« Kol ! »_ Le prénomé se pressa de se retourner à l'entente de son prénom et manqua de tomber en arrière lorsque cette dernière fonça droit sur lui sans s'arrêter et lui fonça réellement dessus. Le faisant légèrement titubait en arrière ne s'attendant pas réellement à ce qu'elle continue de marcher alors qu'elle était presque à ses côtés.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Elena ? »_ Il était rare que l'originel ait un ton froid, puisque ce dernier vivait la vie comme on pourrait vivre une farce. Tout était source d'amusement pour lui. Les seules fois où il pouvait être en colère c'est lorsque l'on s'en prenait à lui directement ou à quelqu'un qui lui était proche. Bien que Kol ne s'attachait presque jamais à personne, préférant la solitude. Un peu comme son grand frère Niklaus.

_« M'excuser ? Je n'aurai pas dû partir comme je l'ai fait, bien que j'ai l'air d'une idiote, tout ça c'est nouveau pour moi, je me suis amusée, mais mes émotions ont voulus revenir et j'ai pris peur. J'avais besoin de faire descendre la pression. »_

Oui, Elena avait l'air d'une parfaite idiote. Après tout, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à s'excuser auprès de lui, elle aurait pu continuer sa vie et faire comme-ci de rien n'était. Elle aurait pu ne jamais recroiser sa route. Mais non, elle en avait décidée autrement, elle voulait des choses de lui et peut-être répondrait-il à ses attentes ?

_« Pourquoi les as-tu éteintes d'ailleurs ? Bien que j'ai une préférence pour cette Elena-là ! » _

La phrase ne vexa même pas la vampire. D'autant plus qu'elle avait perçue le petit ton amusé qu'avait employé l'originel. Haussant ses épaules féminines, elle fit une petite moue, basculant la question de Kol d'un revers de main.

_« Je te l'avouerai peut-être plus tard. Tu voudrais bien m'apprendre tout ce qu'il y a apprendre sur les vampires ? Je te trouve plutôt distrayant pour un vieux ! »_ Le ton d'Elena était tout aussi amusé que le siens, ce qui arracha un sourire à l'originel. Oui, il pourrait l'aider et il pourrait sûrement lui faire revenir ses émotions. Il souhaitait qu'elle aussi ressente la connexion qu'il y avait entre eux. Pouvait-il tomber amoureux d'elle ? L'avenir le lui dira. En attendant, jamais il n'avait porté autant attention à une femme, alors il voulait saisir cette chance. Si Klaus l'hybride originel sans cœur avait su trouver sa moitié lui aussi pourrait la trouver.

_« D'accord, mais à une condition. Tu ne fais pas le bébé vampire, je déteste ça. »_

Cette phrase arracha un petit rire à Elena qui lui donna un léger coup de coude dans son épaule avant que finalement elle ne hoche son faciès féminin pour acquiesçait à cette demande. Oui, peut-être que les deux jeunes gens, perdus, seuls, insociable et totalement contraire pourraient en effet faire un petit chemin ensemble. L'avenir le leur dira.

* * *

Et voici la fin, et me revoilà !  
Puis-je connaître vos impressions ? Une petite review me ferais réellement plaisir je suis curieuse de connaître ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous n'avez pas aimé !

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et je vous dis sûrement à bientôt !

Kath.


End file.
